


You son of a bitch, i’m in

by Hooters



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is a man, Crack, Idk how to be serious lol, KillAdam2021, M/M, Therefore, Why is adam, Why is adam still alive anyway, i hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooters/pseuds/Hooters
Summary: ADAM finally goes to jail, because idk man he’s actin kinda sus with the underage characters.Miya calls him out. we stan miya.ADAM should be euthanised 🤩
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	You son of a bitch, i’m in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hate ADAM and i assume everyone else does too. Let’s manifest together ❤️
> 
> sort of ADAM’s POV? whenever a comment is made about another character it’s from ADAM’s pov unless it’s in brackets lol

It’s your average rowdy night at ‘S’, skaters surrounding the area and cheering as ADAM faces off against Langa. ADAM was preparing to defeat Langa with his famous ‘Love Hug’ as sirens blared in the distance. Not just any sirens. _police_ sirens. And they were getting closer. _aw shit, here we go again_

Unfortunately for ADAM, Tadashi had recently quit due to losing his ability to give a fuck, and so he was stuck there as the police drove in. 

Before ADAM could make any big escapes, a small voice piped up. 

“That’s him officer! that’s the man who hurt my friends! he’s super creepy too!”

That dumb fucking child

Miya had called the police in order to save his friend from ADAM and his creepy ass moves, and to do so, he labelled him as a pedophile. (As he should 😌🤚)

The cops of course believe the young boy as the group surrounding him began chipping in.

“yeah he do be kinda sus” the freaky shadow dude said

“don’t forget to mention how he physically assaulted Cherry! hella homophobic if you ask me” that damn Joe loser said. 

“he almost killed me” another dumb kid said. dunno who he was, he had red hair but that’s about it. boring as hell LMAOOOO

“That’s good enough for me” the cop said as he arrested ADAM, shoving him in the car with the amount of respect he deserved. absolutely fucking none. 

After this whole ordeal, Joe went back to his restaurant to find cherry in his cyborg wheelchair, and they confessed their love.

Miya went with Joe because ngl MatchaBlossom are much better than his actual parents

Langa and Reki stopped fighting over dumb shit and confessed and were happy

Shadow didn’t really do much, probably confessed to his manager or something

The End 😌

**Author's Note:**

> Miya’s parents? you mean MatchaBlossom?
> 
> Idrk what this is i just read a fic about ADAM getting arrested and was like “damn lemme help manifest” 
> 
> ADAM is a pedophile and should be euthanised immediately 😌❤️


End file.
